You are a GAY
by MyLody
Summary: SASUKEXNARUTO ITACHIXKYUUBI Naruto yang seorang Bi, tak menyangka jika pertemuan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu atas dasar balas dendam karna mendapat informasi dari sepupunya, membuat ia harus terjebak dalam lingkaran posesif sang Uchiha. Akankah Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan rencananya dan keluar dari lingkaran Uchiha bungsu ? Selamat menikmati


Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by My_Lody

FF genre SasuNaru pertama yang Lody buat.

Mohon maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan, karna yeah.. masih banyak latihan.

Warning!!!

Bagi yang tidak menyukai bb, yaoi, boyboy, gay, or sekerabatnya.

Mohon untuk jangan membacanya.

Tapi, kalo masih ngeyel, jangan salahkan saya ya.

Selamat membaca

Rumah mewah yang biasanya telihat terang dengan gemerlap lampu, kini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, rumah mewah itu terlihat sangat gelap.

Dan ternyata, sumber alasan dari kegelapan rumah itu adalah...

Suasana tegang yang terus menyelemuti dinginya angin malam yang memasuki tumah itu.

Membuat siapapun akan memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah yang memiliki suasana menyesakkan itu.

Disalah satu ruangan, ruangan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat kumpul keluraga.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menatap anak sulungnya dengan pandangan marah, dan.. jijik.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas mencoba menurunkan ketegangan yang dimiliknya, "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, permintaan mu Uchiha Itachi !" perintah pemimpin keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

Itachi tak mengangkat wajahnya, bukan karna merasa takut, ataupun menyesal telah mengutarakan keinginannya.

Tapi, karna ia tak tega melihat wajah ibunya yang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan penuh air mata.

Ia merasa b*jingan yang dengan hinanya, membuat ibu yang telah melahirkannya, harus menangis seperti itu.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya, otou-san. Karna tanpa persetujuan otou-san pun, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Namikaze Kurama."

Brakk

Suara meja yang terbelah menjadi dua, membuat Mikoto hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

Ia yang seorang Ibu, akan terus mendukung pilihan anak, entah itu pilihan anak sulungnya atau anak bungsunya.

Tapi, dia juga bingung atas pilihannya, yang ternyata membuat suaminya menjadi semakin murka.

"Anata.." bujuk Mikoto

Fugaku menatap ke arah Mikoto, "Kau dilarang bicara, Mikoto" perintah Fugaku.

Itachi melirik ke arah ibunya, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian, fokus bapak dua anak itu kembali pada anak sulungnya, "Baiklah, mulai detik ini, nama UCHIHA yang ada pada dirimu, terhapus. Dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, dilarang memberimu bantuan apapun." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan dingin itu.

Setelah kepergian Fugaku, hanya tersisa Mikoto yang menatap anak sulungnya dengan cucuran air mata, "Itachi..." panggilnya.

Itachi mendekati ibunya, tangan putihnya mengusap bekas air mata itu, "Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf karna telah memilih dia, okaa-san."

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti, karna ini juga pertama kalinya seorang Itachi memiliki keinginan.

"Tapi, aku akan meminta maaf karna telah membuat Okaa-san menerima bentakan dari Otou-san." lanjutnya.

Mikoto mengangguk (lagi), dia sudah tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi atas hasil perbincangan itu.

"Ayo Ku-chan." ajak Itachi.

Kurama menatap calon suaminya, kemudian dia menatap kembali rumah mewah yang sangat gelap itu.

"Tachi, tapi ayah dan ibumu.."

Itachi menggenggam tangan hangat calon istrinya, dia sudah tidak ada keberanian untuk melihat rumah yang sejak ia bayi ia tinggali.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sangat ia rindukan, dan itu akan membuat ia sulit untuk terus memegang pilihannya.

Pilihan yang membuat seluruh keluarganya malu mengakui jika Itachi, mantan calon penerus keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang GAY.

Itu benar.

Uchi... Ahh bukan, tapi just Itachi memilih untuk menikah dengan Namikaze Kurama, seorang arsitek yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Namikaze Minato.

Hukum dan aturan di keluarga Uchiha, masih menganut pemikiran kuno. Mereka tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan sesama jenis.

Dan itulah alasan Itachi terusir dari keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka yang dulu nya tinggal di Belanda, jelas tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan itu.

"Ayo Ku-chan." ajaknya tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

Kurama hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Itachi yang terus berjalan meninggalkan kawasan mewah itu.

Seorang remaja lelaki surai raven menatap sedih ke arah luar jendela.

"Jangan pernah kecewakan ayah, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Fugaku yang melihat ke arah anak bungsunya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah ayahnya, ia yang berusia 17 tahun, hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Dalam hati, ia terus merutuki keluarga Namikaze yang telah merubut kakaknya, dari dirinya, dari keluarga.

Ia tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan orang semacam GAY.

Seorang lelaki berusia 28 tahun berjalan dengan wibawa seorang pemimpin.

Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, penerus tunggal kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang memiliki multi-bidang sektor pekerjaan.

Baik itu dibidang Perhotelan, Pendidikan, Apatement, Tempat perbelajaan, ataupun Pembangunan.

Setelah kehilangan kakaknya, ia berubah menjadi seorang pemimpin yang dingin. Ia tak segan-segan memainkan sahamnya, hanya untuk menguasai bisnis.

Langkahnya menuju pada salah satu hotelnya, "Kalian berjaga disini." perintahnya.

"Baik Uchiha-sama." ucap pemimpin bodyguard.

Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan memasuk kamar hotel yang telah ia pesan. Onyc nya bisa melihat seorang wanita bersurai pink.

Inilah yang tidak akan ia lewatkan, malam ini ia akan menghancurkan hati seorang wanita yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan kakak iparnya.

Kemudian, tanpa melepas pakaiannya, dia langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang yang sudah basah itu.

Pesona Uchiha memang tak akan bisa ditolak siapapun. Dan Sasuke sudah tau itu.

Di kamar sebelah, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam milik kekasihnya.

"Ahhh... na..naruto-kuuhhh..."

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki wajah bagai malaikat. Tak seorangpun mahasiswi yang akan menolak pesonanya.

Termasuk, Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang tengah ia gagahi.

Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut dengan sifat nakal Hinata saat mereka di atas ranjang.

Padahal, ia kira Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang memegang teguh adat keluarga bangsawan.

Namun, nyatanya yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata tak lebih seorang wanita yang butuh hantaman dari milik Naruto.

"I...cum...Na.."

Ddrrrrrdddrrr dddddrrrrrddddd

Suara ponsel itu membuat Naruto langsung mencabut miliknya, dan membiarkan Hinata tak bisa mencapai klimaks nya.

Tanpa memakai apapun, Naruto berjalan mendekati ponselnya.

"Ada apa Karin ?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Uzumaki Karin, sepupu kesayangan Naruto. Walau Naruto tak pernah menyukai sifat hyper dari Karin. Tapi, ia tetap menyanyangi Karin.

"Hiks... kak Naru.." panggilnya

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi menjadi serius, dan itu membuat Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan katakan ini masalah kartu kreditmu yang ditahan oleh Kurama." jawab Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana namun gagal.

Suara tangis Karin semakin kencang, "Kak Naru... kekasihku tidur dengan Sakura, lagi."

Naruto memerintahkan kekasihnya tanpa suara untuk mengambil pakaian baru di atas meja.

"Kekasihmu yang mana lagi ? Bukan kah, kau baru putus dari Sui ?" tanya Naruto.

Karin diam, dia bingung kenapa sepupunya bisa tau jika ia telah putus dengan Suigetsu. Padahal seingatnya, ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau tau dari..."

"Jadi kekasihmu yang mana lagi, Karin ?" potong Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tau, karna ia yang telah membuat Suigetsu memutuskan Karin. Karna Naruto hanya tidak mau jika sepupunya menjalin hubungan orang yang tak memiliki pekerjaan.

Mau diberi makan apa, jika Karin menikah dengan pria pengangguran seperti Suigetsu ?

Mau makan cinta ? Basi !

Sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah uang, bukan hanya sekedar cinta. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto yang akan menyeleksi pilihan Karin.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Apa !!!!

Apa Naruto tak salah dengar ? Bukan kah, itu nama adik dari kakak iparnya ?

Orang yang telah membuat Ku-chan nya menangis akibat Itachi yang tak bisa mendapat pekerjaan di Uchiha group.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu !"

Kemudian, Karin mulai menceritakan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri membantu kekasihnya memakaikan pakaiannya, ia tidak bisa marah atas tindakan Karin yang membuat ia tak berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Ia justru khawatir dengan kondisi Karin.

Suasana pesta berjalan sangat meriah,sapphire itu mulai mencari mangsanya yang belum juga muncul ke atas permukaan.

Saat ini, ia sedang berdiri santai di sudut ruangan, tangannya memegang gelas berisi wine yang hampir habis.

Sejak ia mendapat laporan dari sepupunya, ia pun mulai mengincar sang Uchiha.

Dan, rencana pembalasan sakit hati sepupunya, akan dia mulai dari pesta mewah itu. Memang sulit untuk ia mendapatkan tiket masuk ke dalam acara pertunangan itu.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika tak bisa masuk ke dalam acara mewah itu.

'Cih! jika saja aku tak memiliki tugas, aku lebih memilih menyeleksi calon mainan ini.' batinnya kesal

Awal kedatangan Naruto, ia selalu ditatap lapar oleh tamu wanita, dari yang masih terlihat lugu, nakal, dan binal.

Beruntung lah, sebelum ke acara pertunangan itu, ia telah melepaskan hasratnya pada kekasihnya.

Jadi, ia tak perlu menyeret salah satu wanita yang kini menatapnya lapar, hanya untuk mengurangi libidonya.

Merasa bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya, ia pun mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Brukkk

"So..rry" ucap Naruto.

Onyx itu menatap dingin pada lelaki yang telah berani menumpahkan wine pada kemeja putihnya.

"Dobe"

Naruto menatap kesal pada mangsanya, ia memang bersalah karna telah menumpahkan wine itu pada Sasuke.

Tapi, ia kan juga tidak sengaja.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya

Alasan dari Naruto tak membuat Sasuke menurunkan amarahnya, hal itu justru membuat Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang tak terima dengan tindakan Sasuke, dia langsung menerjang tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan melumat kasar bibir dingin itu.

Sasuke melebarkan mata yang menampilkan onyx gelap itu, ia terkejut...sangat terkejut hingga ia hanya memegang pantat kenyal dari si lelaki pirang, agar lelaki pirang tak menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kak Naru dimana Hinata ?" tanya Karin kesal.

Hinata memberikan gelas yang berisi wine itu, "Mungkin ke toilet." ucapnya santai

Karin menerima gelas itu, "Ck... Kenapa kau terlihat santai, Hinata ? Apa kau tak takut, jika kak Naru tidur dengan Sasuke ?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Bagiku tak masalah Naruto-kun tidur dengan lelaki, toh, aku adalah kekasihnya. Jadi aku percaya jika ia hanya main-main dengan orang luar."

"Kau memang wanita yang membingungkan, Hinata. Aku jadi bingung harus sedih, atau biasa saja melihat hubunganmu dengan kak Naru." ucap Karin.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan calon sepupunya.

"Tak ku sangka, kau berani datang kemari, Uzumaki Karin."

Hinata dan Karin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Mereka bisa melihat seorang wanita bersurai pink sedang menatap angkuh pada mereka.

"Oh, apa kau Hyuuga Hinata ? Wow, kemana perginya Naruto-kun ? Apa ia sedang mencari wanita lain ?"

Karin menatap nyalang pada Sakura, mantan sahabatnya yang telah merebut Sasuke dari pelukannya.

"Bagiku tak masalah jika Naruto-kun mencari mainan diluaran sana. Asal dia masih tetap bersama ku" jawab Hinata santai.

Sakura menatap bingung pada ucapan Hinata.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kau mantan salah satu mainan Naruto-kun, Haruno-san ?" lanjut Hinata

Yap, Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu mainan Namikaze Naruto yang hanya bertahan dalam one-night.

Dan Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa menjadi calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Padahal, Naruto yang masih kuliah saja, tidak menyukai wanita gulali itu karna bertingkah seperti jalang tak bermoral.

Hinata akui, ia pun bersikap seperti jalang. Tapi, ia tak pernah menggunakan kalimat pedas sebelum ada yang memulai.

Jadi, ia memiliki moral kan ?

"Kau.."

Sakura ingin sekali membalas ucapan Hinata. Namun, ia tahan, karna memang benar ucapan Hinata, jika dirinya pernah menjadi mainan Naruto.

Kemudian, dengan menahan emosi, Sakura meninggalkan kedua wanita yang membuat ia marah.

Karin menatap bingung dengan hasil perdebatan itu, ia sendiri cukup terkejut jika ternyata Sakura, pernah menjadi mainan sepupunya.

Padahal jika diteliti lagi, wajah sepupunya itu sangat kawaii.

Tapi, kenapa banyak wanita yang bisa jatuh pada pesona sepupunya ?

Tbc

Makasih sudah mampir di ff yaoi yang Lody tulis.


End file.
